


Pillars of creation

by horus1251



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons get an upgrade, Billie is evil, Dean takes up his role as the Pillar of Death, Enemies of Winchesters are stronger then ever, F/F, F/M, God and Amara are pillars of Creation, Lucifer consumes Sam, Monsters are Badder and stronger, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: I never liked the ending of 15x17 hell I didn't like season 14 or 15 also the world doesn't make sense so using my characters of omega war I made them the ultimate power.In creation there's a balance for Chaos and the others to exist they need an enemy unable to kill it they locked it away and created Pillars those Pillars are Light and Dark for example their is ten and when Chuck and Amara combined it caused the pillar of Light and Dark to crack now Chaos must undo it. But the evil contained is able to corrupt the Pillars which was why God is like how he is but Lucifer was made as a vassal for God's Evil when he died the evil was thrown at god who was corrupted now Chaos and the others have to separate them and bring back Lucifer but if they don't let him keep his memories it will happen again which is why Chaos remove the corruption from God, Amara and Lucifer which creates a new evil. But that isn't what is all Death and the Empty planned to remove the two so Chaos punishes them both. Where they find out that they messed with Dead. Dean serves as the reason Amara can't be corrupted so to keep it from happening Chaos sends them back in time travel.
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. The Pillars

Growling in annoyance Chaos slams his hand onto his throne. 

Love was in tears '' That bitch she has undone all my work on my two epic loves ''. 

Balance snorts as he says '' More than that sister brother the balance in that universe is broken ''. 

Snorting Destiny and Order replies '' More than that that world is the center of the supernatural Multiverse meaning the God and Amara of that will is closely linked to the pillars ''. 

The others groan while Chaos leans back for a second '' We have no choice we must undo what Chuck has done and brought back the Light ''. 

The Others look at one another then Balance asks '' Brother Lucifer serve as the lock on God's corruption but we can't send him back without his new Memories and they will force him to change once he realizes he can't win what is your plan ''?

Rubbing his face Chaos sighs and Answers '' I will remove the corruption from God and Amara and create a place it inside of the pure Evil being which will allow us to undo the damage the Mark and Hell has done to Lucifer ''. 

Moaning the others look at each other '' Again really ''. 

Grunting Order says '' You do realize that Hell was made for Lucifer to rule ''. 

Nodding Chaos smirks '' Yes I am going to give him the powers he has in the DC Comics ''.

Smiling the others were excited at how it may go but Balance sighs in annoyance at having to help another Lucifer. 

Chaos smirks '' Hey I didn't make Lucifer the center of the universe that was all of us ''. 

Nodding the five look at each other then Destiny asks '' Brother may I make the Boy the Pillar of Life ''  
. 

Thinking Chaos nods '' Yes you may but first, we must deal with the empty and the Reaper Billie ''. 

Leaning Back Order looks at his older brothers ''. But first, we must summon your children ''. 

Chaos frowns then he nods to the others then he snaps his fingers in a wave of Creation the Endless and the True Gods appear. 

Love gasps '' Brothers we have to split the two apart first ''. 

Chaos and Balance look at each other then Balance hesitantly nods making Chaos groan taking a breath Chaos Snaps his fingers once more summoning Death, Unity ( God and Amara), and The Empty.

Death and the Empty appear in chains While The Unity stands there absolutely frighten then he yells '' NO I haven't broken any laws ''. 

Chaos raises his eyebrows making Unity instantly silent grinning'' Yes but you forgot you and your sister are pillars ''. 

Death was pale she knew who they were but what scared her more is that the empty was bound and helpless and completely frighten. 

Chaos stares at Billie groaning he turns to Death who sighs '' It seems I forgot to explain to her ''. 

Chaos nods '' Go oh and Death she will still stand trial but now so will you ''. 

Death nods as he takes his avatar and vanishes while Chaos turns back to Unity sighing Chaos snaps his fingers once allowing Amara to Watch and Listen feeling her pain Chaos softly says '' Amara Death used her power to both increases his rage while the empty made him empty to the point he ignores everything ''. 

Amara's eyes suddenly filled with hope while Chuck shakes as Amara starts to fight when Chaos smiles '' Dean didn't betray you by choice he was being Mind-controlled into it by Billie and the Empty ''. 

Rage erupts from Amara's side while Chuck sighs as he asks '' Something happened to me didn't it ''. 

Looking at Balance Chaos waves his hands to him to explain taking a breath Balance answers '' Yes you are told that the pillars stop creation from being destroyed and that is true but what we didn't tell you is that there is another like us it has no name but in order to trap it we made the pillars and the pillars are your sources of power but like Amara's cage it corrupts the only reason you were ever able to think clearly is you made Lucifer the Vessels for the evil ''. 

The Two finally split when Chuck pale '' The Evil went back to me ''. 

Nodding Order asks '' Yes in lies a problem you unlike the others aren't as immune so when you created Lucifer the corruption went to him ''. 

Chuck swallows '' So my son ''. 

Balance smiles '' He wouldn't have been in control until you gave him the mark giving the corruption a way to change him ''. 

Chuck rubs his face '' Crap is there a way''. 

Destiny answers '' Lucifer is literally the center of the universe you and Lucifer make up the Light that is the pillar as such Lucifer is literally needed for more than just the Pillars ''. 

Eyes wide the 33 listen silently when Destiny says '' You see we and like everything can die but we don't just cease to exist no we go to a plane called the realm of the faded that realm has the true Heaven and Hell we are Judge based on our Actions and sent to heaven or Hell Lucifer or at Least the Lucifer of the Pillars is the true King of hell meaning he is destiny to be the Pillar of Punishment not to be confused with Punishment my son ''. 

Chuck nods '' Can you explain what you are ''. 

Chaos and the others raise his eyebrows making Chuck hastily say '' I know you are our creators but I need more ''. 

Nodding Chaos looks to the others who nod Chaos thinks about how to explain it '' Ok you know how in Marvel you have high to Low Tier ''. 

Chuck nods 

Chaos replies '' We are on the high -tier and we are the forces that make creation possible as such we are above the elder gods which are the endless and the true gods below them are you the Low to Middle Tier Death is a low but you and your sister are Middle the Empty is Low as well although it is more powerful it is bound to more laws than the rest of you as such he is in the low tier group ''. 

Nodding Chuck and Amara nod to each other taking a breath Chaos continues '' Now the Pillars support the cage which won't completely hold it because even all of us aren't able to cage it completely as such the cage is cracked but the pillars hold the cage up and keep it close there are a number of Pillars but what we need to worried about is that 3 of them are being destroyed ''. 

In horror, the 3 were Quiet when Amara asks '' And what does that have to do with us ''. 

Chaos '' We have to stop Billie from fucking things up and make certain that the evil only has a minor control but even then it will overrun you which is why I propose that I remove the corruption from you two and Lucifer and place it into a new enemy as strong as each of you which is why you two have Mates Dean is destiny to become the Pillar of Death and your Mate while Sam he will always be Lucifer's True Vessel which will allow Lucifer to aid you in being the Pillar of Light ''. 

In understanding the 3 nods with Chuck a little upset sighing Chaos answers '' We will explain what is happening and offer proof but when you leave here Sam Winchester will only be a soul in Lucifer's Body ''. 

Sighing the two nod while The Empty rolls her eyes grinning Chaos smirks at her '' But you Empty have broken the laws and knowingly as such by law I unmake you no longer will you rule the empty it will now be a realm of Sleep and Peace for those who haven't broken Chuck's laws and a hell for those who have but Chuck and Amara can move in and out''. 

The Empty eyes wide '' NO''. Screaming the Empty was dissolved from existences 

Meanwhile, the return Billie and Death were horrified especially since two chains bind her and teleported her to the center of the room where a robe link her to the others humming nodding Chaos sighs '' You are truly a selfish bitch as such I strip from you your title and power and I banish you to the empty where you will suffer for eternity''. 

Billie '' NO NO NO wait ''.  
Screaming black ink climbs up her and she disappears. 

In Horror Chuck and Amara look at Chaos who grins '' Remember we may not be able to kill you but we can remove your memories and turn you into puppets ''.

Scare the two move closer to one another when Chaos says '' Stand it is time to meet Sam Winchester ''.

Falling to the ground Jack whimpers '' Help me ''. 

Falling to his knees his face starts burning as cracks open on his face.  
a huge 

'' BOOM''!

Everything was hit and sense God was in everything everything was sucked in. 

In the second before he was sucked in Chaos blocked him and allowed him to watch as the Bomb destroyed the planet then he was teleported away. 

In a whirlwind Sam appears gasping looking up were Giant figures each one gave off waves of power so intense it made God seem like the ant to an ant feeling to small powers behind him Sam turns to Chuck and Amara who were white with terror. 

The Moment Chuck sees him Chuck grimaces '' I'm sorry Sam ''.

Sam frowns instantly knowing something was wrong turning to Amara she whispers '' My brother was being controlled by a being with the same amount of power as them and Dean was controlled by Billie and the Empty ''. 

Rage goes into Sam mind turning he sees the five beings smiling Gently the One in the middle waves his hands and a full meal and chairs were in front of them 

Holding a hand out the leader points to the food making the three go for the meals moaning they feel everything heal making the Leader smile when he starts '' What we will start with is that we are what created and Allows for Creation there's a being we can't kill that we lock away unlike the other cage the being in the cage is so strong he can possess and corrupt the Pillars of which Light and Dark are two what you don't know is that the pillars can get corrupted by the thing that is why they have partners to keep them from being Corrupted you and your Brother killed Chuck's ''.

Sam pales looking at Chuck who was closing his eyes '' Who was his ''. 

Chaos smirks '' Lucifer ''. 

Sam trembles '' No No I can't pleased ''. 

Chaos smirks '' We could but we want you to know that the Lucifer you met was corrupted ''. 

Breathing Deeply Sam shudders as he questions '' He was corrupted ''?

Smirking Chaos smiles '' For the record no matter what you will be a vessel but if you agree to listen we will make a deal that you will completely enjoy but yes ''. 

Feeling the power Sam had the feeling that he really has no choice in becoming a vessel taking a breath '' Show me ''. 

Snorting the endless called Lord Magic chuckles '' Look at the balls on the human ''. 

Amuse Chaos smirks '' Destiny take the boy and show him everything ''. 

Destiny amused smiles and stands '' With Pleasure ''. 

Vanishing the two disappear meanwhile turning Chaos looks at Chuck and Amara nodding to Love and Order the two grin '' Let's go you two''. 

As they vanish Chaos and Balance look at each other nodding the two prepare to heal Lucifer. 

With the aid of the Endless, the two found the essence of every Lucifer focusing they force them into one being which required them to strip the memories from each only the original will be allowed to keep his power as they do it was understood that Lucifer will have more powers some them known but others from the other worlds including a world that that chuck Ruled where Lucifer was a version from the comics and show as they merge him into one being Chaos had an idea so reaching into the realm of the faded he connects hell to it merging them all. 

Panting Chaos knew he couldn't do it again so Nodding to Destiny who does the same this time with Heaven which will allow the realm of the faded to hold the destroy realms souls allowing Death the only being that was unkillable and enters the realm of the faded to place the souls there they do this knowing if required one day there will one day be one Heaven and Hell. 

In those days the council will reside in the realm of the faded and rule it after either their victory or defeat against evil but that day is a forever away. 

The balance leans over and whispers '' Sir you do remember that Satan is trapped in a disembodied form ''. 

Nodding Chaos '' Yes but the battles between that God and Satan will one day end with God's Death which will place him back in our court on that day the being will be reconnected with its trapped self which will be held back only by the pillars so I am inclined with giving the Pillars everything they could need ''. 

Balance nods his head for a moment '' Brother I think we should take a name ''. 

Silence Chaos frowns and growls out '' You would have us used our old names ''. 

Balance nods slightly fearful '' Yes Brother ''.

Chaos sighs '' Fine Michael ''. 

Michael smiles at Jason and the two continue on their task of remaking Lucifer giving him a new Personality with Sam's Soul offering Lucifer a conscience and the understanding of human emotion but with Lust for Money, and Sex and the Greed for Power but the cunning to know how to Rule and Battle. 

As the two brothers remake him slowly Sam appears head down he stares at the Lightening essence of Lucifer taking a breath he nods to the two who smiles a little as they hand the contract they wrote up with Sam nodding Chaos looks at Balance who reads it and nods. 

Going to Speak Order holds up a hand and places A Sword, Shield, and Armor all made of Smelted Creation rock giving it the power to withstand God not kill but Withstand all of it was absorb into the essences allowing him to summon his Archangel Trident and Dagger plus those weapons from his grace waving the two on Order sits down. 

Clearing his throat Chaos waits for Love and Destiny to reappear with Chuck and Amara who appear in moments nodding Chaos begins '' The Contract is agreed by the council as such we may begin ''.

Chuck and Amara look on in sadness and Gratitude as Sam becomes a pure soul and enters Lucifer who solidifies for a second as they merge then they were Pure Light. 

All of them look on nodding Chaos draws on the power of the council and snaps his fingers all 3 of them turn behind was a portal. 

Balance '' Go this will be a minute after You left the first time but 20 Minutes after Sam was Shot ''. 

Nodding Chuck and Amara walk through while the Essence of Lucifer was tossed in. 

Lady Bevell grunts dragging the body of Sam Winchester into the Van panting '' Crap ''. 

Turning she nods to the Soldiers and gets in. 

As the Car Starts the World Explodes into Light. 

Angel Screech 

Screaming everyone was blinded. 

Getting up Sam's eyes were red rolling his eyes Lucifer Snaps his fingers. 

And everyone turned to ash as their molecules were Destroyed no one was alive not Lady Bevell and not Ms. Watt with a pleased grin Lucifer drags the souls and tosses them into Hell. 

Flexing Lucifer stares into the window then stun he was inside his true Vessel with glee he smiles hearing the engine purr he turns it off and opens the doors to the van. 

Groaning he thinks about the future tapping the van's ground he thinks about what he learned and the memories of Sam he knew that Dean will never give up on Sam but he also knew he couldn't kill Dean not now not with the Memories and emotions Sam had for Dean which he now has. Rubbing his nose Lucifer sighs as he walks into the bunker and writes down a phone number with the words 

'' Call this number Dean I will explain but bring Cas and Holy fire ''. 

Writing the note in Sam's handwriting Lucifer places a Pen ontop of it and vanishes. 

in heartbreak, Dean walks out of the garden Dean cry his heart out from the pain of Amara leaving the earth walking Dean thinks '' What I needed most Amara you are what I need most ''. 

In confusion, Dean feels the connection grow as the two left walking out he doesn't notice day turn to night what he does notice is the feeling return smiling he spins to Amara no longer wearing a Black dress now she wears a Red Dress with a leather jacket over it. 

next to her Chuck slap him on the back '' Take care of my sister ''. Nodding to Amara Chuck smiles at the two and vanishes. 

Blushing Amara rushes out her hand to Dean who smiles as he takes it. 

Amara stares into Dean cautious stun she feels the Bond enrage she knew what their creator said was true Death and The Empty turned Dean into a well of Angry and emptiness making it impossible for him to do anything but revenge and making him their puppet. 

Dean offers his elbow and she took it walking together with one another then Amara whispers '' I brought your mother back ''. 

Dean stun and wide eyes stare at Amara grinning he grabs her and kisses her jumping he turns and rushes to find her.

Amara touches her lips and smiles walking after Dean she stands back with a smirk as Mary tosses him over her and he tells her who he is walking over Amara clears her throat making Dean and Mary jump to their feet as Amara reaches out for Dean who pulls her close '' Mother this is Amara... God's Sister and my Bonded ''.

Stunned Mary stares at Aamra for a moment who allows her eyes to show the darkness of the night for a second looking at Dean she calmly asks'' How sure are you ''. 

Dean smirks '' As I know God and his angels I am pretty sure ''. 

Mary stares at Dean as she Remembers heaven and a Darkness bringing her back stun '' It was you ''. 

Confused Dean looks at Amara who was smiling '' Yes it was me you saw ''. 

Looking between Dean looks at the two explainings Amara says '' When I brought her back I allowed her to both remember and knowledge of the change in technology and pop culture ''. 

Happy Dean goes to kiss her again then stops looking at his mother who smiles and says '' I just have to speak to Sam ''. 

Wiping her face Amara looks at Dean '' Dean there's something you should know ''. 

Then Amara explains the future making Dean curse at what Billie and the Empty did then she tells him about the Pillars and the creator finally she told Dean about What the Council did to keep Lucifer from being corrupted. 

In outrage Dean stares at Amara angry Dean takes a breath '' You mean to tell me my brother was merged with the essence of Lucifer meaning that Sam is only a part of Lucifer ''. 

Amara nods '' As I understood it...it is possible that you can speak to Sam but he won't be just Sam ''. 

Nodding Dean was mad but not at anyone but Sam while Mary was outrage before she spoke Dean whispers '' I can just see Sam making that stupid decision ''. 

'' No NO, you bring me back just to tell me that my son is gone send me back ''. 

Amara grabs Dean's arm as he goes to speak frowning Dean sighs as Amara nods and sends her back to Heaven.

While Dean allows his sadness and anger to come through in tears hugging Amara to him he allows himself to feel.


	2. Hell and Heaven  Lucifer removes the corruption

Hell 

Lucifer walks down the corridor towards Hell's throne. 

Demons seeing him all gasp as they notice him inside of the Winchester bowing they rush to the Throne room as Lucifer walks to his throne and sits. 

Absoulte silence then Lucifer in a whisper voice '' I want Demon kind rebuilt as such I will recreate the Knights of Hell and as of Now the Princes of Hell will be summoned back to hell where I will question them and I will choose six new members of Princes but you have all allow Humans to defeat us ''. 

Eyes blazing Lucifer's Voice carries '' As of Now No demon is allowed on Earth until all weakness is removed from us all I will Fix hell and make it how it was supposed to be starting with Demons ''. 

Eyes wide in Awe they stare at Lucifer who focuses his Power suddenly Hell shifts and as it does Hell turns into a mixture of Dante's Inferno Lucifer from the Show and Supernatural with Racks and chains. 

The Cage started to Melt. 

Inside Michael's eyes snap open and he grins as he spreads his wings for the first time in years for soon he would be free. 

Expanding his Power Lucifer clothes turn into a White and Red suit as it goes on Lucifer uses his power to summon all Demons to Hell each and Everyone arrive Bound in chains focusing his power he transforms the demons into versions like the Ones in the mortal instruments books with the Lords, Princes, and Kings being called Greater demons while the others were lesser. 

Sending out waves of power he makes the Mortal Instruments world real adding it to the supernatural in that same burst he resurrected those from the empty and turn the demons into either lesser or Greater, the angels were kept the same except he made each one a Mortal instrument version of themselves these occupy a different heaven focusing for a moment he recreated the demons he original made and bound them to the other Lucifer. 

In each of the realms, he places the power to revive or their angels and demons. In that same breath, he put the two at war with each other forever with the Demons attacking all three of us with the Mortal Instruments angels willing to work with us while the Mortal instruments Lucifer and his Demons being infinite and unended never willing to stop that Lucifer would be the evil avatar allowing for this Lucifer to never be corrupted by the evil. 

Grunting he knew he needed to change the name of that Lucifer or he would be confused... in moments he had one changing that Lucifer's name to Mephisto.

Pleased with his work Lucifer gags covering his mouth he stares at the Black smoke coming out of him forcing his mind into checking his grace he feels the evil shuddering in horror he instantly knew he needed to get rid of it but how. 

Eyes alight with an idea he focused his power again this time he sent waves of power making the Pagan gods real and then he turned them into gods called the Old Gods the Major gods except the King were as powerful as 1-3 of his Earth 15 ( World of Evil Beginning God 575/1000 only Stars fall and Darkness rise the strongest universe in existence had had a power level of 990/1000) with the King as powerful as 10 while the Minors were as strong as the Archangels of that world. With those worlds created and separate yet connected to this will he was able to create the enemies of the Old Gods using the Evil Corruption with a perfect split for each world. 

Getting rid of 40% of it he finishes, sighing in annoyance he made the Mass effect relays, Species, and Tech real as well which took 30% with 30% remaining. He Gathers the rest of the corruption and makes Marvel and DC will real and a separate realm combining the two he made it the other universe combine with this one making the earth and that worlds mars combine making the earth 4x bigger and adding species to this world. 

Having that world be from before Iron Man got captured.

Gasping Lucifer feels the extra power he had to disappear sadly he knew he was back to what he was before which was 250/1000 With this world total once you factor in everything and did a bunch of variables and calculations and as this world is the center of the universe 997/1000. 

As he calms down he never felt the other Lucifer make the other worlds Michael combine with this world not until an explosion of power rocks Lucifer who gasps as the Alternate Universe with the evil Michael combine with this world causing another Hell and Heaven to be created this one bound to the evil that world was powerful with that worlds cupids as strong as this world angels that world angels as strong as Zachariah with Zachariah as strong as Gabriel and the Archangel Gabriel as strong as this world him. 

Reeling at the power rocking this universe Lucifer coughs then he grimly whispers '' Fuck, luckily Hell and Heaven will resurrect us because I can sense we will die many times before we finally defeat that other world''. 

Hearing the whispers the demons shifts discomfort at dying clearing his throat Lucifer speaks '' Demons and Denizens of hell I order each of us to train and train until we become a match for that world because until then we are bound to hell and my brothers and sisters Heaven''. 

Shifting each of them hates the thought of being bound but they were unwilling to feel the pain of death. 

Hell Cage 

Escaping Michael vanishes immediately to Heaven reappearing in the throne room followed by Gabriel and Raphael and each of them felt what Lucifer felt causing them to freeze up in fear and excitement at what was coming and they did the same with Castiel and Anna being banished to earth to Aid Dean Winchester in the fight against these things.


End file.
